Kalshara
|family = Brafilius (brother) |cartoon = The Alfea Natural Park |game = Winx: Magix Mayhem |lcartoon = The Power of the Fairy Animals |lgame = Winx: Magix Mayhem |italian = Emilia Costa |duart = Eileen Stevens |gallery = Yes}}Kalshara is one of the main antagonists in Season 7. She is Brafilius' sister and has the ability to shape-shift at will. Appearance |-|Civilian= |-|Younger Years= She had fair skin, and brown eyes. she had long dark blue hair, that spiked up at the top and has a long braid in the back. She wears the previous Alfea uniform, which is a burgundy dress that reaches her knees. She also wore high heels with a golden buckle on top. Kalshara Uniform.jpg |-|Kitten= Personality She is clever, smart, ambitious, demanding, and disrespectful toward fairies (despite the fact that she herself is a fairy) and nature itself. Series Season 7 In "The Alfea Natural Park," as Bloom holds Kiko, a bird of prey swoops in and abducts the Digmole, shocking everyone. Roxy alerts the girls that the bird is not a Fairy Animal as Fairy Animals do not attack each other. In an attempt to stop it, the Winx transform into Bloomix fairies and go after the bird. After several attempts to attack the bird and deliver the Digmole to safety, the Winx ultimately come back to Roxy empty-handed as the bird has gone past the confines of the park. Stella tells Roxy that the bird was incredibly strong, and Bloom apologizes to the Winx that they could not protect the Digmole. Later, the Winx and Roxy brief Faragonda on the events of the day, saying the bird, who came from outside the park, definitely had fairy powers as it attacked them and crossed the barrier with ease. Roxy offers to do research on the bird to find out which species it belongs to as Faragonda poses the question of why the Digmole was abducted. Later, the bird of prey enters her lair full of caged Fairy Animals and transforms into the cat-like shapeshifter, Kalshara. She greets her brother, Brafilius, with the last Digmole in the Magic Dimension, much to his surprise. She orders Brafilius to lock him up, but he cannot seem to do so successfully as the creature slips out of his way a few times. Kalshara eventually does so herself and states that this Digmole is the first step in acquiring an army of Fairy Animals at her command. Coming Soon... Magical Abilities Kalshara is capable of taming Fairy Animals. Moreover, she excels at shapeshifting as she can easily perform it, but this power boosts when she exposes herself to wild magic. As a fairy, Kalshara may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Uses of Magic *"Guardians of nature, I entreat you all. Grant me entry to the Fairy Animals' hall" - Used to open the doors to the Hall of Fairy Animals. Known Transformations KEagle.png|Eagle KBat.png|Bat KDragon.png|Dragon KSeal.png|Seal KMouse.png|Mouse KHound.png|Hound KDigmole.png|Digmole Trivia *Kalshara is similar to both Darkar and Duman, as all of them are shape-shifters. *Kalshara's DuArt voice actress, Eileen Stevens, also voices Flora in the same dub. *Currently, both she and Acheron are the only villains who have neither appeared nor been mentioned in the Winx Club Comic Series. Category:Enemies Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Dead Characters Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Major Characters Category:Games